


Bodega Blood [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fist Fights, Gen, Homophobia, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Felix doesn’t even realize he’s going to punch him until the guy’s teeth are breaking under his fist.”(Felix learns about Lito's situation from an outside source.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & The Cluster
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bodega Blood [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bodega Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684286) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/08%20Bodega%20Blood.mp3) | 00:16:21 | 11.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
